In the shadows it grew
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: The story of how the Hogwarts founders separated. One-shot.


**Author's notes: Well, not a big deal obviously. It was written for a contest on DeviantArt.**

"Don't make scenes about it, Rowena!" Salazar hissed in her ear. His curly, long black hair gently touched Rowena's face as she stared in his black eyes. "You are smart enough! You knew that sooner or later, this will happen. I have to go. We can't live anymore like this."

"Think about it!" she cried and held his hand tightly, refusing to let him go. She was making a scene indeed, one that won them many curious looks from the students passing by the teachers' table. "Just think about it once more…. Please."

The last word sounded unfamiliar when said by her, Rowena Ravenclaw, the woman that never begged anyone for anything. He glanced at her through his hair and smiled sadly.

"I'll give it a thought." He promised. "I'll think about it till nightfall. But if something happens in the meantime, I'll leave."

She knew promises like that were only making the decision harder and the differences between him and everyone else – more than before. It would be better if he leaves, she thought, but she couldn't even convince herself. Better for everyone. Hogwarts will become a happier place. Everything will be alright. And yet, she knew it would be better for Godric, even probably for Helga, though she'd never admit it. But without him here, Rowena wouldn't be able to feel like the school is whole. Something would always be missing.

But she just nodded silently and continued examining the students on the four tables in the Great Hall, waving and smiling at some of them, only half of her attention on what she was doing.

In the early morning, the whole school was bathed in the sunlight; the Great Hall's enchanted roof was cloudless and extraordinary blue. It was the first day of spring and all the students were unusually noisy and excited, blind for the silence that had fallen on the teachers' table where their four Headmasters sat.

After she smiled at some of the student's Rowena's eyes met the green ones of Godric. Before he greeted her with "Good morning" she saw a spark in his eyes, almost unnoticeable, but she knew him too well not to see. He felt betrayed. He thought she was supporting Salazar.

The young woman sighed and stared at the strand of honey-brown curls that had escaped from her coiffure. What she had to do? Godric was her friend, one of her closest ones, one of those with whom she shared her greatest wish – creating a school where they could help the young wizards and witches control their magic. He had always understood her entirely; the only thing he couldn't understand was why she was defending Salazar.

Helga wouldn't take side, of course. She would support them both, no matter what they did or which one of them was actually right this time. Because they were her friends. Rowena wanted to believe that this is the main reason for her also – that they were both her friends, people with whom she shared everything she had and who meant almost everything to her. But the truth was that she just wouldn't take it if Salazar was gone.

She wasn't sure why. Almost everything that Godric said about him was true – he was a snob, he was cruel, mean, and could sacrifice everything to get what he wanted. He was always like that – hungry for power, always wanting more of everything. She was too smart to pretend that he had gone through some tragedy that changed him for life. It was in his nature.

'He'll destroy himself." Helga said quietly. Her light-blond hair and blue eyes gleamed on the sunlight coming through the windows. "And he'll take you with him. He'll destroy you both."

"I know." Rowena whispered. Her eyes found Godric again; he was still avoiding looking at her. His brown short hair was messy and she could tell he hadn't slept much last night. He was chased by the same doubts she was. And yet, probably a little different ones. "I love him." the woman whispered to Helga. The words just slipped away, but it made her feel better to say it – like it was a burden before; a burden she had to hide. The other Headmistress understood that she wasn't talking about Godric and nodded.

"I know. And I know he loves you too… in that strange way of his." She whispered back. "I guess I knew it all this time, I just wasn't sure. But you can't stand behind him whatever he does, you know that."

"I just… can't let him leave." Rowena said. It was a rare thing for her to admit that; in fact, she had never admitted it to anyone before. But she couldn't keep it for her anymore. She was confused, she didn't know what to do or who to choose. Feeling like that wasn't something that happened often to her. She was Rowena Ravenclaw; she always had a decision for everything. But not now. Things had gone too far.

* * *

"…It was all because of them! They're all just like you!" Godric was shouting at Salazar and it was obvious that he was truly angry this time. "Think they're worth it more than everyone else just because of their 'pure blood', think they can do whatever they want to and pretend to be perfect at everything…"

It was the same argument, the same thing all over again – Godric's students had a fight with those of Salazar. They were fighting all the time; it was like a war that never ended. Unlike in the beginning when everyone was having a good time even with the wizards and witches from other houses, now nobody could stand the others, except probably Hufflepuff. Helga sighed tiredly, but didn't say anything about it. Rowena tried to find something comforting to say to them both.

"That's their way of finding their path to success!" hissed Salazar; it almost sounded like if he was using the Parseltongue again. Rowena shivered; she always hated it when he did. It sounded like some ancient language and every time he used it, bad things were happening. "They have to compare themselves to the others to realize what their actual power is."

"You're wrong." Said Rowena quietly, getting close to them. It was dark in the room now; the sun had set almost an hour ago their skin looked waxy on the faint light from the candles. "Don't you see? The students of both of you are just following your example, just like mine and Helga's. That's why we chose them for our houses, of course, because they're just like us. And yet, they still want to be more like you. Your students admire you and think that they must be following you in everything. They see you two hate each other and they think that it's their duty to do that too."

"Rowena's right." Helga agreed, still sitting in an armchair near the fireplace; her blond hair and blue eyes reflected the flames. She wore a tired, almost desperate expression which looked unnatural on her usually bright and smiling face. "If you start getting along well… they'll do the same."

"No, they won't. Not that I'll pretend to be his friend no matter what" Godric said. "But even if I do, they won't follow me in it for once. They're too different from his little snakes."

"Well, as it comes for my students, they won't have their bad example anymore." Salazar muttered and turned his back on the other Headmasters. His hand gently touched Rowena's cheek. "Meet me at the Astronomy tower after an hour." He said softly. "I want to say goodbye." And with those last words, he left the room.

Big tears fell from Rowena's brown eyes and she stepped back in the dark corner of the room where Godric couldn't see she was crying. She didn't want to make him feel guilty.

And she wasn't sure who's to be blamed anymore.

"No matter how much I think about it, Rowena, things won't get better, understand?" he whispered as he touched her face. His dark eyes were actually quite… human now, something she was missing lately. "We will never be able to get along well. Never, and you and Helga know that. I'm so sorry. But I can't stay."

Rowena just nodded. She had too much dignity left in her to beg him to stay or to do something else. Helga was right. If she was to leave with him, he'll destroy them both.

Salazar kissed her calmly, softly, and she knew that he was kissing her goodbye and she'll probably never see him again. His black long curls caressed her cheeks as he smiled sadly.

"Make them worthy." He said, now staring at the full moon above them. "My students. Make them smarter and… be their teacher when I'm not around to teach them. You don't know how much would that mean to me."

"Of course I will." She said. Her long fingers touched his lips. "But they'll need you too. I won't let them forget you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered again and his voice trembled this time; Rowena realized that he was on the point of crying. "I'm so sorry. I love you. But… I can't. You don't know what it is to me, being judged for what I am every single day. I hope our ways will meet again some day. I'm sorry I have to leave you, and even Helga, though she means something completely different for me. But even if I step back, Godric won't change his mind for me. Ever."

"I'll hope too. What are we if there's no hope left anyway?" Rowena whispered back and then nodded to the moonlit sight behind him. "Now go. I don't want to make it harder for you."

She knew she'll never see him again, even though what she said seconds ago. He was lost to her now; out of her touch, but she was Rowena Ravenclaw – she'd never let someone see how weak she was right now.

And he was Salazar Slytherin – no matter what he said, he and Godric would never be able to get over each other's pride.


End file.
